Devices exist for dispensing cosmetic or medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or housing, a delivery mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic or medicinal products, and an applicator tip. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body. However, existing applicators do not provide a roller applicator for sealing a reservoir. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicators that provide a roller applicator that seals a reservoir.